


Angel's Home Pet Stop

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actual cinnamon roll, Animals, Comedy, Cute Ending, Dean seems scary, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Innocent sweet Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pet Shop Owner Castiel, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Comedy, Scary Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something strange that happens every day outside Angel’s home Pet shop. Before three o'clock, all his customers hightail it out of there. Strange right? </p><p>Maybe it has to do with the man that always comes with two armed bodyguards. Every day at three on the dot, he comes in and looks at the animals inside, never buys anything and leaves exactly at four on the dot. </p><p>The man always seemed scary, dressed as though he belonged to some cartel or something and especially with the guards? </p><p>How could you not be freaked...but maybe his appearance isn't all that he's cracked up to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Home Pet Stop

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

There’s something strange that happens every day outside Angel’s home Pet shop.

Castiel blinked in surprise as every single one of his customers just seemed to quickly exit the pet shop. Castiel’s fingers sliding through the fur of the hamster he was currently holding which someone had asked to look at. When he had stood to show off the cute little hamster, the only sign of life was the door on the pet store slowly coming to a stop as every customer seemed to exit in a hurry.

Was it something he said?

Castiel glanced around, bending over to stare down an aisle to see if they had just gone to check out another animal but no one seemed to be in sight. He sighed, petting the hamster sadly his eyes moving to glance up at the clock. It had just turned three. 

His eyes moved to the door as the bell on it rang, Castiel’s eyes stopped on a rather nicely suited man who walked in. Taking off his hat, he handed it to one of the men he entered with and his jacket. The men took it, looking scarier than the man who entered first. The man walked in, the other two standing watch at the door. 

“H-Hello.” Castiel gave a nervous smile. This man was always a regular. Came all the time to examine the animals. Normally kept to himself. Never much ever saying a word to Castiel. Castiel wasn’t sure if he liked it that way. The man was...scary. He always hid his eyes behind glasses, his face always seemed so angry. 

The man ignored him, walking in the farthest area of the store and examined all the pets. Taking a good moment with them all, taking in each animal for who they were and not their appearance as Castiel gave a half smile. The man may be a lot of things scary being the most obvious but...the animals seemed to like him. So...maybe he wasn’t that bad. Castiel slid the hamster back into his cage as he move to sit at the register. 

________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel thumbed through a magazine, as he glanced up every so often to watch the man kneel down to look down at the smaller cages. Normally every time he looked up, he would see him at another cage. However. 

Castiel paused noticing the man was still staring at the fish tanks, Castiel blinked looking up at the clock. He...had been at that tank for five minutes. Castiel pulled his chair back which scraped on the floor before he made his way to the scary man. His hands behind him, he walked over leaning over to look at his face lightly. 

“Did...you need help?” Castiel asked as the man hesitantly nodded. Castiel’s eyes slid over to the tank to see where his eyes had landed on. There was panda moor goldfish isolated in a single tank. Not taken like it’s siblings in the next tank over, but it was obvious to Castiel why. The fish was missing an eye, his tail seemed pretty scarred. A fish that was returned from a horrible owner who had thought it was dying...Castiel refused to sell them another animal...But it was too late to save the guy from the abuse. 

Castiel’s eyes slid back to the man, taking in the form. He had a scar that covered his right eye. That started a bit above his eyebrow and stopped at the side of his nose. The sunglasses hid most of the scar. He had freckles though which Castiel never noticed, but then again he never been this close to the guy.

“What happened to him?” The man spoke, his voice was softer than Castiel expected.

“It’s...my fault.” Castiel gave a sad smile, turning to look at the fish. “I sold him to a family I misjudged. They returned him half dead. Said I sold them a dud...I refused to give them another fish...but I wish I had judged them right. Now...I’m afraid he will live out his life in there.” 

The man glanced over at Castiel who looked sadly at the fish, moving to slid his finger over the glass.

“...” The man said nothing, before closing his eyes. “Do you judge all the people you sell your animals to?”

“Of course.” Castiel blinked like that was so obvious. “So...I want to give them happiness...wouldn’t you?” The man half smiled at that.

“Sir?” One of the men at the door gained his attention, before the man bowed his head to Castiel in respect, before following the man towards the door. Collecting his hat and coat, he slid them one before walking out just as clock ticked to four. Leaving Castiel alone in his empty pet store.  
______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel blinked again, as he stared at the cash that was quickly shoved into his hand as the man took the caged rabbit and bolted out the door in a hurry. 

“S-Sir! Y-You’re...change…” Castiel called but the man was long gone. Castiel sighed staring at the extra fifty dollars in his hand. He sighed, sliding it into the drawer for safekeeping. Glancing up at the clock, he realized it had just turned three. The haunting hour for his store. Castiel sighed resting his chin on his hand, glancing around the empty pet store. Grabbing for the book under his table, he paused when he heard the door again. 

“Hello.” Castiel stated turning to look, but stopped when his eyes slid over his normal regular. Castiel eyed the two men who came in behind him. Both very tall, one had hair tied into a bun, and the other had spiky blonde hair, both looking very threatening standing protectively by the door. “A-...Again.” 

The man from yesterday once again removed his jacket and his hat, handing each to one of the bodyguards, before walking over to the very end of the pet store. They had some progress yesterday with communication but obviously that changed nothing. Castiel gave a half smile, brushing his hands on his apron before he started to read from his book. 

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

The man had gotten to every animal this time, avoiding the goldfish from yesterday till the very end of the tour. Castiel’s blue eyes slid over his form, noticing that once again the man was staring at the goldfish. This time it took Castiel about seven minutes to notice. He closed his book, pushing the chair back he walked over to the man. Glancing him over again.

The man’s suits looked so expensive. More than Castiel could afford on a given day. Most of Castiel’s clothes were handme downs, which Castiel never minded, but the man obviously took a lot of care in his appearance.

Castiel’s eyes left the man to stare at the fish. Who swam lone in the tank again. Castiel didn’t know how to start the conversation. He knew the man never came to buy, just peruse, Castiel opened his mouth to say something but the man spoke.

“Does...he have a name?” The man spoke catching Castiel by surprise. The man of few words was pretty chatty lately.

“I...give them pet names but nothing concrete.” Castiel stated sliding his eyes to the fish. “...I call him, Lancelot.” The man smirked at that.

“King Arthur?” The man spoke, Castiel looked down embarrassed. 

“It’s lame. I know.” Castiel blushed.

“No, I like it.” The man smiled, as Castiel’s eyes slid over the smile that seemed to change the man’s diameter almost entirely.  


He...wasn’t so scary smiling. 

Castiel gave a half smile staring at him.

“...and you?” Castiel’s own voice surprised him. “What do they call you?”

The man seemed taken back as well, his attention leaving the fish to look at Castiel. It was...odd to have all this man’s attention on him. 

“Y-You don’t have to answe-” Castiel laughed nervously waving his hands.

“Dean.” The man spoke as Castiel paused, slowly lowering his hands from his waving. The man slid off his sunglasses, which took Castiel completely off guard to be staring at the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen before. “My name’s Dean.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened slightly, taking in the man’s face. Taking in the eyes that smiled along with his smile. Did he wear the glasses to hide himself behind to keep the scary appearance, or was it to keep off advances of others?

“You’re Castiel right?” Dean smiled as Castiel blinked in surprise. 

“H-How did you-?” Castiel choked out, as Dean reached a hand out touching the name tag on Castiel’s apron. Sliding his thumb over the words as Castiel looked down embarrassed. Ah. He was a fucking moron. 

How could he forget he wore a name tag? 

“R-...Right. I-I...Right.” Castiel blushed.

Dean smirked at that eyeing Castiel’s face as Castiel looked down embarrassed before glancing back up at him.

“You’re cute.” Dean laughed softly, as Castiel’s face went a deeper red than before. Did...he just get called cute?

“Sir?” The man with the bun spoke, as Dean sighed sliding a hand in his pocket. 

“Really? That time?” Dean sighed but the man didn’t speak. Dean turned his attention back to stare at Castiel, who was still bright red. “Unfortunately I have to go.” Dean bowed his head lightly at Castiel before sliding on his sunglasses. “It...was good meeting you.” 

Castiel nodded his head dumbly, Collecting his hat and coat, Dean slid them one before walking out just as clock ticked to four. Leaving Castiel alone in his empty pet store.  
___________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Was...It lame that Castiel watched the clock for three o’clock? Castiel’s eyes would slide up to it when he talked or when he fed an animal. He’d look over to check the clock. 

Dean...would be walking in at three…

Like clockwork, the shop was empty and the bell rang as Dean entered with the same two men behind him. Castiel who had been organizing the stock on the top shelf, stood on a step stool, glanced over the aisle to see Dean.

“H-Hi Dean!” Castiel called, as Dean’s eyes searched for Castiel curiously. “U-Up here.” Castiel let out a nervous laugh, as Dean’s eyes finally found Castiel. Dean shook his head smirking, before he slid off his sunglasses. Was that too informal of a greeting? 

“Hello to you too, Castiel.” Dean spoke, as Castiel found himself lost in staring at those hidden greens. Castiel watched Dean start to walk around to his aisle, not taking the normal avoidance routine of starting at the animals on the other side of the store. Moving to face him, Castiel put a hand on his hip trying to act cool as Dean walked over to him. “What are you doing up there anyways? 

“I-I’m just stocking the tops.” Castiel stated blushing as he fixed the last bit of stock. God, why was he getting so flustered? Castiel attempted to climb off the step stool with dignity, but his fail was when he missed the last step. He started to fall forward, trying to catch himself but Dean had moved into the space and Castiel only tumbled into his chest. 

Castiel let out a gasp as he collided a bit roughly into Dean, trying to catch his breath as Dean’s hand held his head to his chest. Another arm slid around his waist, as Castiel tried to calm his racing heart.

“You need to be careful.” Dean breathed against his ear. If castiel wasn’t mistaken...Dean had nuzzled against him, holding him a bit closer. Though Castiel wasn’t in the right state of mind to make that call. Castiel pulled back slightly giving Dean a nervous laugh. 

“S-...Sorry. I’m a klutz.” Castiel scratched the back of his head, moving to put the step stool away, as Dean watched him emotionlessly. 

Castiel get a grip. 

Sure Dean was **attractive**. 

Sure he was **super** hot. 

**SURE!**

Okay he was **fucking jaw dropping** and for some reason he kept coming to Castiel’s little hole in the wall. 

Castiel needed to get his head out of the clouds. How could he assume...the hottest and most likely riches man, based on the armed protection, he has ever met would be single, gay and want Castiel’s flat ass. Castiel ran a little pet shop, he lived upstairs in. He was maybe a four at best, maybe a five in a suit he didn’t own. Dean could be a model if it wasn’t for the scar on his eye. Dean was a solid ten. 

“C-Came to visit the animals?” Castiel asked as he disappeared into the back to get rid of the step stool.

“Something like that.” Dean ran his fingers in through his hair. “...but for animals, I would say mostly Lancelot.” Castiel returned to Dean’s side as he smiled watching Dean staring at Lancelot. “He’s...still here. Huh?” 

“Unfortunately.” Castiel gave a sad touch of the glass where the fish was swimming near. Castiel’s eyes slid over Dean as Dean seemed entranced by the fish. “...Did you want to feed him?”

Dean’s eyes lit up at that, a smile forming on Dean’s face as Castiel went deep red. 

“Can I?” Dean stated as Castiel nodded, going behind the counter, he came out with a small container of food. Handing the container to Dean, as Dean eyed the food.

“Just a tiny pinch.” Castiel stated, as Dean listened to instructions. Castiel pushed open the opening so Dean can put it in. Castiel’s eyes watched Dean, as Dean smiled watched the fish move to happily nip at the food. It’s scar tailed danced as it moved happily. 

Castiel’s eyes slid up his face, taking the pure happiness from being able to feed the fish. Castiel smiled as well turning his attention back to the fish, but his eyes? They kept going back to Dean. 

 

“Sir.” The man Dean spoke of as Michael gained his attention as Castiel and Dean chatted in front of Launcelot. Dean sighed in obvious annoyance running his fingers through his hair before he sighed. 

“I guess it hit midnight. Looks like I’m going to leave the ball.” Dean sighed, as Castiel looked a little disappointed. “I’ll see you, Cas-”

“Wait.” Castiel spoke as Dean blinked, watching as Castiel collected a bag from behind the counter and filled it with a bit of water and air. Grabbing a net he slid Launcelot into the bag before tying it. “...Here.”

“Cas?” Dean blinked looking down at the white and black fish. 

“He deserves a good home...and I know you can give it.” Castiel crossed his arms, as Dean paused taking this all in before reaching into his pocket. 

“On the house.” Castiel put his hand out stopping him, as Dean blinked more in surprise. 

“R...Really?” Dean smiled down at the fish. Why...did Castiel’s heart hurt?

“Yeah.” Castiel smiled as Dean happily looked down at the fish. 

“Thank you.” Dean stated, before Michael’s voice gained his attention. Dean bowed his head respectfully to Castiel, when his back to the men, Castiel’s smile fell. One took the fish as Dean dressed, Dean gave Castiel one last smile as Castiel smiled a fake happy smile before Dean left.

Why did Castiel feel like crying?

Maybe because he knew Dean wouldn’t...be coming back? Why would he when he now was leaving with a pet? Castiel gave a sad smile to the door, before deciding maybe it was best to close up early for the day. 

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________

 

 

 

Castiel wasn’t surprised when he didn’t see Dean that week.

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sighed as he turned the sign on the store to closed, starting to lock up for the night when his phone started to ring off the hook. Castiel groaned, but knew it hadn’t exactly turned seven yet for closing. He glanced at the clock. It had just turned seven on the dot. 

“How punctual.” Castiel commented, giving a sad smile to the empty fish tank where Lancelot was. Before moving to the phone, he answered. “Angel’s home pet store?” 

“Cas?” A voice spoke in a soft tone. Dean’s voice.

“D-Dean?” Castiel blinked, his heart raced. Stop it.

“Hey...I was wondering if you can do me a favor?” Dean spoke nervous.

“Y-Yeah? Is everything okay with Lancelot?” Castiel asked concerned.

“Yeah. Of course. It...has to do with my twelve year old brother.” Dean let out a nervous chuckle. “His birthday party is almost over and...I completely spaced on a gift for him. He said he wanted a Hamster. I meant to stop by, but I got so busy with work.” 

Castiel’s eyes slid over to the last Golden hamster in the cage, currently curled up to sleep in it’s nest. He had sold a lot of hamsters today. He sighed debating on if he wanted to see Dean again. 

“It’s cool to say no.” Dean breathed. Of course Castiel wanted to see him. Castiel wanted to do more than see him.

“No. It’s fine.” Castiel turned back to look at the hamster. “Do you need the supplies?”

“Yeah. If you don’t mind. You can charge whatever to my card. Anything you think it’d need.” Dean spoke. “And...if you don’t mind home delivery? You can charge me for it.” 

“No, the delivery is part of the favor.” Castiel gave a sad smile. He...just wanted to see Dean and he couldn’t make Dean pay for desire. “Address and credit card?” 

After Dean’s soothing words sliding through the phone, Castiel hated to hang up, but the idea of seeing Dean again made Castiel’s heart race. Making sure to collect everything required, he softly woke the sleeping hamster, making sure it registered him before picking it up and placing it in the carrier before charging Dean and driving it towards his house.

___________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel was gaping as he stood in front of a mansion. He had a security guard at the gate, a fountain out front, god. Castiel felt like he stepped into a rich fantasy of his. Castiel was surprised when a man came to valet his car.

“I-I’m not staying- I-I!” Castiel called as the man took his keys and didn’t so much as listen. Another man helped him, by taking all the stuff from his car. Castiel holding the live animal he just decided to go with the flow as two people opened doors for him, and Castiel walked into the beautiful front room. 

He recognized the man, Lucifer from the pet shop standing at the end of a master stair case. When the other man set Castiel’s stuff down, Castiel thanked him though he didn’t much respond. 

“He’s here. Tell Dean.” Lucifer spoke, before he bowed his head to Castiel. “Mr. Winchester asked on your arrival, if you could set the cage up for the hamster for him.”

“Oh. S-Sure.” Castiel set the carrier onto the counter. Eyeing Lucifer who bowed his head, and walked out of the room. Castiel took his time, setting the cage up to perfection, and when he was sure it was as perfect as he would keep his pets. He slid the hamster in, as Dean started down the stairs. 

“It’s perfect, Castiel.” Dean smiled, Castiel turned his head over to see Dean smiling at him. Castiel slid his hand through his own hair blushing, God, maybe if Dean looked like shit maybe Castiel would look better about the fact he did too. He should have changed before coming, but the idea of Dean’s brothers birthday going on and him going without a present….

“T-Thanks.” Castiel blushed, trying to avoid looking at fucking mister perfect. No. Let’s not think of fucking Mister Perfect. “T...This guy's ones of my favorites. He’s still a baby, but he is perfect growing pet. Your brother will love him.” 

“Thank you. This means a lot.” Dean smiled bigger than Castiel had seen him. 

Oh **SURE**! 

Did you want me to fall for you **HARDER**?! 

“I-I should go. I’m sure you want to finish your party-” Castiel choked out, as Dean nodded.

“Oh hey, since you're here. Did you want to see Lancelot?” Dean asked, as Castiel nodded liking that Idea. 

“I-I’d love that.” Castiel blushed as he followed Dean up the stairs. Castiel walked into the room, Dean had held the door for him to. Castiel gasped at how grand the bedroom was. Taking it all in, as Dean hovered at the door. 

Focus Castiel.  
You came to see the fish. 

Castiel’s eyes slid over the tank that sat in the wall, Dean had the perfect view from his bed at the extremely large gallon tank. Castiel’s eyes lit up as Launcelot, the only fish currently in the tank enjoyed his home. 

“Took a week to get it set up, I wanted your opinion when it was all set and finished.” Dean confessed. “This ate most of my time.” Was...this why Dean stopped coming? “What do you think?”

“I think it’s beautiful…” Castiel confessed. “...but…”

“But what?” Dean leaned against the wall next to the door.

“You...think he might be a little lonely in the big tank?” Castiel stated. “Maybe...he needs some friends?” Dean nodded at the idea. “I can show you some other fish I think you might like.” Castiel smiled as Dean nodded. 

“I’d love that.” Dean smiled as Castiel blushed before looking at the tank. 

“...I should go. I’m sure you want to go back to your party.” Castiel stated moving towards the door but Dean’s voice stopped him.

“Hmm? What party?” Dean stated looking lazily at his nails. 

“Y-...Your brothers?” Castiel looked confused.

“Oh. That’s not till tomorrow.” Dean spoke placing his hand on the cracked open door as Castiel grew more confused. 

“But...that’s why you made me deliver so urgently…?” Castiel said so confused. Did he miss understand the situation?

“I...must admit...I might have had alternative plans for this visit.” Dean stated pushing the door slowly completely closed. 

“D-...Dean?” Castiel whispered, as Dean’s hand moved cupping Castiel’s face. Dean leaned down pressing his lips to Castiel’s. Was...dean KISSING him? Castiel’s eyes widened, processing the whole thing but his body’s reaction was almost instant. Castiel pressing against Dean, he kissed back hard, as Dean’s other hand gripped Castiel’s waist. 

Castiel wasn’t sure when he lost his shirt or when he had fallen back on Dean’s bed with Dean. Castiel’s fingers unbuckling Dean’s pants with need as Dean tossed away his own top. Losing the remainder of his shirt, Castiel gave Dean’s pants a nice tug down his hips, but stopped seeing Dean’s ripped chest. 

“Fuck.” Castiel choked out being distracted he move to touch and kiss Dean’s stomach, Dean smirked at Castiel’s moan. Pulling his fingers through Castiel’s hair before he pulled his hair to force Castiel’s face up. Castiel gasped up a moan that was instantly swallowed by Dean. 

Dean kicked off his pants, crawling into bed on top of Castiel who panted and gasped at the feel of Dean’s touches. Castiel bit his lip as he felt Dean sliding his lips over Castiel’s neck. Okay. Castiel was about to have sex in the softest and silkiest sheets Castiel’s now naked ass, thanks to Dean’s need to rip off Castiel’s clothes, has ever had the pleasure of touching. Castiel’s twin mattress and sheets at home where from when he was eleven. 

Could he even dirty these sheets? 

What if he damaged them forever? 

“D-Do you have a towel?” Castiel panted as Dean almost slid Castiel’s cock into his mouth. 

“...what?” Dean blinked as Castiel looked around. 

“W-We can put them under my ass so we can not ruin the sheets.” Castiel stated. “I-I’ll try not to make a mess-” 

“Cas.” Dean laughed as he leaned up pressing a kiss against Castiel’s forehead. “You’re so fucking cute.” 

“W-What?” Castiel panted. “I-I just…” Don’t want you to hate me forever? When this one night stand ends...I want to still see you every once and while? 

“I love you so fucking much. You know that?” Dean breathed sliding back down. 

No. 

He **DIDN’T** know that?! 

Castiel choked out some sort of syllable before Dean hungrily started to suck his cock. Castiel wasn’t sure if Dean did it on purpose or if it was just perfect timing. Castiel throwing his head back as Dean took his time to suck him. Massaging his balls, and taking his time making sure Castiel enjoyed every second of this. 

Okay. 

So Castiel’s sex life sucked. 

He had maybe two boyfriends before. 

One girlfriend in between.

The sex wasn’t...even as good as a second of this. 

Castiel threw his head back when he felt Dean’s finger slid around his hole. Oiled and slick, Dean must be magical because there was no way Dean had stopped touching him to grab it. Dean slid a lubed finger in as Castiel choked out a word. Letting Castiel enjoy every second of this. 

Dean’s fingers took their time sliding down Castiel’s walls teasingly as he prepped him. 

Not deep enough, not big enough. 

Castiel choked out rocking on the fingers in hopes Dean would get the hint but Dean only let Castiel slid his cock in and out of Dean’s mouth. 

Fuck, Dean was so fucking good at this.

Castiel whimpered loudly in objection as Dean pulled away smirking, as he slid a condom onto his cock, before taking his time to lube up his cock. Castiel opened his legs wider staring at Dean in between them. Dean smirked taking his time to tease Castiel who whimpered. 

“I-I swear god.” Castiel threatened as he moved to sit on Dean’s lap, not giving him a chance to continue. “Fuck me already.” 

“Got a mouth.” Dean smirked as Castiel rolled his eyes. “It’s a turn on.” 

“Oh shut up.” Castiel smiled against his lips as he moaned, sliding himself onto Dean’s lubed cock. 

God, this was so fucking good.

Castiel gasped in need, feeling Dean so deep inside him. 

He was not prepared for it to feel this good.

Dean pushed him back onto the bed, as Castiel still sat in awe as Dean slid a hand up Castiel’s chest as he rocked roughly. 

Castiel was loud...and he liked it. 

Castiel was a screamer, every thrust Dean hit at a spot made Castiel cry out loud moans. He never pictured Castiel as a loud one, but it was his new kink. Castiel’s body grew with sweat as their activities continued, Dean’s balls slapping roughly against Castiel’s ass as Castiel choked out pleads for more.

When Dean suddenly stopped Castiel thought he would kill him, panting needingly. Trying to make Dean move.

“More you bastard. D-Don’t stop!” Castiel pleaded.

“Not until you agree to be mine and only mine.” Dean breathed as blushed slid up Castiel sweaty skin.

W-What?!

Castiel panted looking at Dean, his face deep red as he searched Dean’s eyes for this to be a joke. When he found none, Castiel looked once more before he pinched himself to be sure. Yes. This hot guy who was a ten, was also asking him out, and admitted he was in love with him.

“Y-Yes…” Castiel choked out as Dean moved causing Castiel to yelp but it was only teasing. 

“You what?” Dean pretended not to hear.

“I agree to be yours and only yours…” Castiel blushed as Dean hummed contently before thrusting hard, causing Castiel to scream in pleasure. When their orgasm came, it was hard and Castiel held his breath seeing stars. Dean collapsing on his chest, roughly panting as Castiel slid fingers into Dean’s hair letting them both catch their breaths before pulling him into a loving slow kiss.  
________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel paused as the door to his store rang, Castiel brushed off the fish food still left on his fingers onto his pants, as he glanced towards the door.

“Hello!” Castiel called surprised when he rounded the corner to see a bunch of flowers, Castiel went deep red at the bouquet Dean was holding. “You didn’t have to.”

“I always do.” Dean hummed. “Without flowers I never would have met you.”

“Flowers?” Castiel asked confused as he leaned in kissing Dean’s cheek. 

“You don’t remember?” Dean frowned seemingly disappointed. 

“S...sorry.” Castiel gave a sad smile.

“The day those people returned Lancelot.” Dean spoke. “I was walking outside when those people were arguing with you. I didn’t put it together it was Lancelot till now but, they were screaming you scammed them on a fish, holding some flowers and when you refused to budge on getting them a new one. They started to storm off, but threw the roses at you in anger. Unfortunately I was walking in front of you when they threw the bouquet.”

“Oh no! That was you?!” Castiel laughed cupping Dean’s face. 

“You were at my side at an instant making sure when I got knocked on my ass in surprise I didn’t hurt myself. You picked up the only uncrushed rose, and gave it to me…” Dean blushed. “You said you didn’t want something so beautiful to go to waste on hate….I think...I fell for you in that moment. Seeing such beauty at a time others wouldn’t…” 

Castiel blushed as he placed a kiss on Dean’s lips. 

“I...love you.” Castiel breathed as Dean smiled pulling him closer, planting kisses all over his face as Castiel melted into the touches. 

Welcome to Angel’s home pet shop.

Where you find happiness and love. 

For pets and humans alike. 

 

The End.

 

 

 

Castiel paused as he held a snake from one of the cages as Dean changed the water bowl for it. Dean was taking his time to do it right as Castiel remained deep in thought.

“Dean…?” Castiel asked curiously.

“Yeah?” Dean stood up as Castiel looked him in the eye.

“I never asked. What exactly do you do…? Work wise?” Castiel asked as Dean blinked in surprise before pulling out his sunglasses and sliding them on coolly.

“I’m a…” Dean spoke. “Car salesman!” Dean put his hands on his hips laughing like the coolest person in the room, Michael and Lucifer rolled their eyes at the door. 

"...I….don’t think that’s true." Castiel sighed giving off a nervous laugh.

(And he’d be right! ≧◉◡◉≦ )

 

The real end


End file.
